


two's not enough, baby

by av_versiera



Series: 'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Filthy, Held Down, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Tobirama fighting his own shadow clones, Voyeurism, crack smut fic i guess, did i mention smut, nutting, shadow clone smut, the shadow clone gang bang no one asked for, uhm crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera
Summary: Tobirama and his secret paraphernalia of porn for research purposes of course, has been discovered, and a word or two leads to another, and another Tobirama, or...more.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: 'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970128
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	two's not enough, baby

**Author's Note:**

> read the fucking tags, I am not responsible for what your eyes are about to read. have a good day. hoe out!
> 
> -
> 
> shadow clone smut is referenced in try again; in every day we breathe life, and this is me, making your dirtiest dreams come true
> 
> or possibly ruining your day for wasting your time,, but you have now heard of me ~
> 
> find me on tumblr: @animastatic

“Do you want to slap me on the face in the heat of passion?” You ask without much thought as you flip through another page of the book you are reading. “Or my ass? You’ve never done it.” 

Tobirama halts, and he slowly puts down the manuscript that he is working on his desk. He stares at you, his words stuck in his mouth–an occurrence that is happening _way_ too often these days. Sometimes, he just really does not know what to do or say around you. You’re too unpredictable for him, for someone who prides himself to be calculating. If he is the calm and the storm, you are pure and utter chaos, a whirlwind that he can never tame no matter how much he immerses himself into you. 

  
  


“ _What?_ ” Tobirama asks, his mind suddenly blank. Too blank for his liking. He squints at the title of the book you are holding. “What are you reading?” 

You glance at him, trying to bite the smirk away from your face. You turn the page of the book towards him, showing him the colorful pornography displayed on the paper. You watch Tobirama’s eyes panic for a second, and then he composes himself into a more stern manner. 

“Don’t read that,” Tobirama says, a little forceful. 

“Then why do you have it?” You inquire playfully. You raise an eyebrow, and you step towards him. “What’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine.”

  
  


Tobirama leans back slightly, his eyes guarded. 

“Hm? Dear husband, I know you have more of these,” you continue, and you push the book under his sight so that he can stare at the lewd drawings in the book. “You collect them, don’t you?” 

  
  


Tobirama looks like he is about to wither away. “ _No_ , elder brother owns them.”

You fake a gasp, and you brace yourself on his desk, leaning forward to show him your cleavage. “Oh really?” You turn another page, and you point at a decorated paragraph. “You are the only one who makes these kinds of markings when you read something.” 

  
  


Tobirama stares at the incriminating lines, determined to deny. 

  
  


You roll your eyes. "I'm actually fine with you reading these. My only quip is that you withhold them from me."

Tobirama scoffs and he glances down at your chest quickly. "Poor you, it's not like you're deprived of sex."

You squint at the words, feigning to read them. "It says that a little bit of pain is _very_ pleasurable." 

Tobirama presses his lips together, tightly. “What is this?” 

“You’re the one who underlined it,” you taunt. 

  
  


“You get on my nerves,” Tobirama bites back, knowing he’s on the losing end of this banter. You note that he is clenching his fists, and they are resting on his lap, a facade to his dwindling self-control. 

How you love to make him feral. 

You pout, which makes Tobirama roll his eyes. “You can _fuck_ me out of your system, if you’d like. I’ll even let you be mean about it. You can do _whatever_ you want to me, _however_ you want.” 

  
  


Tobirama glares at you vehemently, one might have thought you are his archnemesis. You suppose, in a way, you are, having been the only one–other than his elder brother–who can impose and contend with him without losing your head. He has a very mean and intimidating scowl, one that will send someone running for their money, but not you. You are not afraid of anyone, of anything; there is not much you fear. You are not a stranger to it, after all. You and fear are good friends. You and pain are lifelong partners. It keeps you alive, back when you were a shinobi.

In fact, in some twisted way, you crave it. You crave a good fight, that makes you a little slick down there between your legs. An ache so insatiable, it gives you that extra pump of adrenaline to win the fight.

  
  


“You’re going to regret saying that,” Tobirama growls. 

“Is that all?” You prod in a mocking way. “You keep saying that but you never follow through. A man of your words, my ass. You are all talk.” 

  
  


Finally, you let out the smirk that you have been holding off, and you watch as Tobirama practically loses it. He stands up from his desk abruptly, his face dark. He walks arounds his desk, his fists clenching so hard that they become paler than usual. 

“Hm,” you hum, just to get the last word in. “Yes?” 

“You are horrible,” Tobirama snaps. 

“Oh please,” you roll your eyes. You lean forward to close the space between the two of you. You put a hand on his chest, and you meet his eyes. “That’s a start to calling me names.” 

Tobirama’s eyes dart across your face, and then meets yours again. Then, he takes his hand behind your neck, and takes a bunch of your hair and he pulls them back violently, exposing the front of your neck to him. 

“ _Bastard,_ ” you utter in a low voice. You shiver slightly, loving the stinging feeling of your scalp. 

  
  


“You want this,” Tobirama states, controlling the movement of your head by tightening his grip on your hair. 

You glance down at him and a dangerous smile plays at your lips. “I _love_ this.” 

“Fucking bitch,” Tobirama mutters underneath his breath. 

“Who? Me?” You sigh fondly. “Ugh, my heart softens when you say that.” 

  
  


Tobirama looks at you with disbelief, but his eyes are dark with lust. You watch him, as he releases his grip on your hair, and then he grabs your jaw, his fingers digging hard into your bone. Then, Tobirama kisses you unexpectedly, soft at first, and then, biting. You gasp as he devours you, his tongue dominating yours, flattening it and swirling around it. Drool escapes from the side of your mouth, and Tobirama is quick to lap it up and put it back into your mouth. 

You press yourself against him, hands reaching for his waist, but he pulls away and pushes you back, his hand still on your jaw. 

  
  


“No,” Tobirama commands. 

You smile, sensing that he is getting the hang of the game. “Shall we?” 

  
  


Tobirama’s eyes narrow dangerously, and suddenly, the ground lurches from under you, and the world blurs and twists into colors, and then you are brought back. Your head is spinning, from the way your surroundings suddenly came to a halt, and you are only aware of Tobirama’s hand still hard on your jaw. 

Suddenly, he slams you into the bed and he towers over you. 

  
  


“You have been talking too much,” Tobirama scolds. “And you have been disrespectful as well. Who taught you to have such a filthy mouth, _whore_?”

Your breath catches at the back of your throat, and a pleasurable shiver goes through your body. 

Tobirama’s hand travels down to your neck, and he squeezes the sides firmly. 

  
  


“Hmm, my lord,” you swoon. “Maybe I was born this way.”

“You have to be put into your place sometimes,” Tobirama’s voice deepens. “We’ll have to shut you up, hm?” 

  
  


Tobirama takes the front of your dress, and he forces it open. You hear threads snapping, and then you feel the cool air hitting your feverish body. Tobirama slides them down your shoulders, his hands warm and rough against your skin. His hands cup your breasts and he squeezes and kneads them, furthering your growing ache to be touched and taken over, to be railed so roughly that your mind is wiped into a clean slate. 

  
  
  


His hands travel down, and he cups your cunt with a hand. You moan, the ache down there beginning to intensify. 

“What’s that, pet?” Tobirama asks. “You’re really hungry for my cock, aren’t you?” 

You move your leg, and you put your foot against Tobirama’s crotch and rubbed it with the sole of your foot. “Always.” 

“Good girl,” Tobirama says, and his hand begins to rub against the cloth of your underwear. His thumb presses against your clit in good timing, and you gasp. He drags his thumb down, and presses your underwear against your entrance, and Tobirama hums. 

You peek at him, curious. 

“Wet already?” He drawls. “So eager...so thirsty…” 

“Yes,” you sigh, but then Tobirama moves his hand away and holds a hip down. 

  
  


“Did I say you could move?” Tobirama takes on a commanding tone. 

“Oh, we’re _really_ starting.” 

  
  


Tobirama raises an eyebrow, looking dubious. “You said you want to get slapped on the face?” 

You stare at him for a moment, speechless, then a laugh escapes through your lips. You cover your eyes with a hand, suddenly feeling embarrassed. His comedic timing, even if he’s not trying to be funny, is always impeccable. 

  
  


“You are impossible,” Tobirama rolls his eyes, and he moves above your head. Then, he takes you by the neck, and drags you forward, until you feel the edge of the bed under your head. 

  
  


“You love it,” you tease, feeling tears prickle your eyes. 

“Too much, probably,” Tobirama mutters, and he lets out a sigh. He pauses, and it seems that the game has faded from his mind.

  
  


Sensing his hesitation, you reach for his fingers, and you look up at him. He stares at you, questioningly, but he squeezes your fingers gently. 

  
  


“It’s okay,” you reassure him. “I trust you. I know you will never hurt me.” 

  
  


Tobirama brushes your forehead with his hand, so tenderly that it makes your heart melt, but then he grasps your jaw and pulls it towards him, making you face his crotch. 

“Well, in that case,” Tobirama starts. “I’ll take it from here.” 

“Take care of me well,” you reply. 

  
  


Tobirama smirks, and his whole demeanor assumes a more dominant air. His fingers brush against your lips. “When I’m done with you, you won’t even be able to say another word.” 

“What do you have in mind?” 

  
  


Tobirama’s smirk becomes wicked. “I do remember you telling me something about shadow clones in passing.” 

Your eyes widen, and your heartbeat picks up. “Shit.” 

“Yes, definitely.” Tobirama slips a finger through your lips. “Would you like that, hm? Having so much of me, filling all of your holes over and over again without halting?” 

You nod slowly, and Tobirama slips in another finger into your mouth and you suck on it. 

  
  


Tobirama is pleased, and he tickles the roof of your tongue with his two fingers. “You’re such a fucking slut for me.” 

He pulls his fingers from your mouth and reaches down over your body and slips through your underwear. He starts to rub your clit in circles, and it makes your legs widen as he begins to increase his speed, rubbing from side to side and then up and down. You feel your body tightening as a coil twists and twists from inside you, making you squirm–and you feel your heartbeat bounding on your ears. 

  
  


You gasp as Tobirama ventures down, and you feel his fingers massage your hole, dipping his fingers on the wetness there and spreading it all over. You let out a small whine as Tobirama resumes stimulating your clit, and just when your body is starting to tremble again, Tobirama stops, and he presses his fingers on your clit. You moan, as he moves again, and then pauses, each time pressing against your clit, until the feeling of this sharp pleasure from the base of your stomach explodes through you, spreading down to your legs. Tobirama retrieves his hand, victorious. You let out a moan, and you close your eyes, as white stars decorate just under your eyelids. 

When you open your eyes, you watch Tobirama standing over you, and inserting his fingers into his mouth, tasting your juices. 

“Where are your words now, brat?” Tobirama asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Up your ass, my lord,” you retort, and you earn a light slap on your cheek, but it is enough to leave a small sting that makes your face tingle. 

“You never shut up,” Tobirama murmurs, and he puts his hand together to summon a shadow clone. 

Another Tobirama appears beside the original, and he climbs to the bed to move in between your legs. His hands smooth over the side of your thighs, and then he spreads them open, his palms pressing against the inside of your thighs. 

You glance down and give the shadow clone a beguiling smile, and he actually blushes from the neck up, and there are blots of pink spots down his chest. 

  
  


“How cute,” you comment coyly. 

Tobirama watches his clone with a strict expression. “Strip,” he commands. 

  
  


The clone’s eyes narrow, but he does what he is told. You watch the show, as the Tobirama between your legs takes off his long-sleeved shirt, and slips off his pants and his underwear, and his cock stands upright, swollen and with pre-cum leaking from the head. 

You press your lips together, as the Tobirama between your legs takes his cock and drags the head against your clit. You let out a small whine, as he repeats the action. You hear the clone’s breaths, as he keeps doing that, both stimulating the two of you. 

Your back arcs naturally towards the clone, and you moan as the pleasure builds again. The cock rubbing on your clit drags down to your entrance, and up again, taking your pussy juices and making your clit even slicker. You quaver, and it starts from the center of your stomach and then downwards. 

You gasp, and you grind down on the head of the cock, the almost-touches sending pinpricks of pleasure on your lower belly. You want him inside of you, but there is a game to be played here. 

  
  


You reach for the hem of Tobirama’s pants, and you pull it down. His cock is half-aroused and it springs out, red and veiny, and it hits you on the chin. However, he knocks your hands away, and grabs on to them and pins them down on the sides of your head. 

The Tobirama between your legs begin to shake and you hear him moan lowly, and suddenly, you feel the warmth of his seed spraying all over your clit and you moan deliriously and arc towards him, craving to be filled. 

Suddenly, the original Tobirama standing over your head holds your mouth open and he slips his thick and heavy cock through your lips. Slowly, he sheathes himself into your mouth, slipping against your tongue and down your throat. You squirm, not ready for the sudden intrusion, and then Tobirama pulls back, rubbing the head of his cock against the roof of your mouth. You close your eyes and try to relax your throat to let him in deeper, when suddenly, the Tobirama between your legs inches his cock inside your hole, and sheathes himself in one quick sudden movement. 

  
  


You let out a shrill scream, and Tobirama sheathes himself again into your mouth, and you feel him down your throat and throbbing inside your neck. You try to gasp, but there is no room for air, and your chest shakes in an effort to breathe. 

Tobirama’s clone starts to moan loudly, as he grinds against you, slow and agonizing. He lifts your waist slightly, and he thrusts up, and it makes you shake violently. The clone notes your reaction and begins to pound at that spot. Meanwhile, the original’s legs are trembling on the peripheral of your vision, determined to use your throat as his cockwarmer. Your hand goes to his hips to brace yourself, but Tobirama grabs your wrists and pins them down on the bed again. He leans over you, and he begins to fuck your mouth in a tedious pace. 

You close your eyes, but it is hard to breathe, when both the original and the clone are both busy fucking into your holes. 

The clone comes with a guttural growl inside of you, and he tilts his hips slightly and begins to slide in and out of you rapaciously. Meanwhile, Tobirama has stopped fucking your mouth, and has opted to watch the clone lose himself. 

  
  


Your screams are muffled by the cock inside of you as you feel yourself come again, your legs shaking furiously as it ruts against the clone. The clone gives you a hard thrust, spilling his cum deep inside you, and you clench around him as a wave of electricity seizes your body. Tears pour from your eyes unwillingly, and suddenly, the clone between your legs disappears and above you, Tobirama almost loses his balance and he begins to groan and gasp, and his legs begin to shake. He grabs onto your breasts and he squeezes them, and Tobirama lets out a string of curses. 

He is about to move again inside of your throat, but you feel him pulling his last ounce of self-control to not come. 

  
  


“Fuck,” Tobirama hisses, and he closes his eyes. The orgasm of his clone is received by him, and it almost makes him lose himself. He realizes that the feeling will multiply, if he has more of his clones reaching their climax. “Fuck…” 

Why did he not think of this before? 

  
  


Tobirama pulls out of your mouth and you immediately turn to your side, trembling from the ecstasy that you just experienced. Your clit is sensitive, and each small movement makes you moan. 

_What the fuck?_ Your mind yells, but your train of thought goes down the gutter. 

  
  


You feel yourself get even wetter, and you clench the walls of your pussy, feeling the warm cum deposited in there. More tears fall from your eyes, but it does not register to you as you hear Tobirama summon more clones. 

  
  


Words are lost to you, as you glimpse two of them. 

“On your knees whore,” Tobirama lowly commands, his voice so intoxicating that it almost makes you come. 

  
  


When you do not move, Tobirama grabs the back of your neck and he pulls you up. Instinctively, you plant your elbows below you, and suddenly you feel hands on your ass, gripping and kneading them. You realize that you are with the two clones, and the original has moved to the side of the bed, speculating, his cock angrily red and painfully upright. His arms are on beside him, and his fists are clenched, a sign of him disciplining himself. 

The clone behind you takes his hand and slaps your ass and you flinch, but instead of pain, it sends a stinging pleasure that makes you moan even more. You feel another slap, this time, harder than before and you let out a keen that resembles the peal of a bell. The Tobirama behind you grabs your hair back and your neck snaps to his direction, and you feel another slap. The sting of your hair being pulled back and the pinpricks of pain on the flesh of your ass garners more tears, and you gasp harshly. 

  
  


“Are you going to watch your mouth from now on?” The original Tobirama asks, his tone hard and obviously completely turned on. 

You can only moan as you feel the clone’s cock pressing up against your entrance. 

  
  


You throw a glimpse to your husband, and even though your mind is pleasantly numb, a naughty idea comes to your mind. You think the quickest, when your adrenaline is trying to pump your heart up your throat. 

  
  


You press your ass into the clone behind you and you grind against him, earning another hard slap, but your wish is granted when he slips into you and slams his cock inside of you. You let out an exaggerated moan, and you throw your head back. You beckon at the other clone in front of you, and he closes the distance between you. 

You brace yourself on his hips, and then you use that to push yourself into the clone’s cock as he slams back in. 

  
  


You cry out, and your nails dig into the other clone’s hips as the thrust sends a prolonged tingle through your spine. 

“Fuck!” You scream, and you start to mewl as the clone rams into you in sporadic bursts, each time hitting a deeper spot inside of you. You take him in greedily, and you prop yourself up. 

  
  


The original Tobirama raises an eyebrow at this, but he keeps watch. Pre-cum drips from the hole of his head, but he does not touch his dick yet. So he waits. 

You give the clone in front of you a beguiling smile, and you watch with excitement as he swallows nervously. Heat builds inside you, but you clamp down on your building climax this time, and you try to control the pace of the other clone fucking you from behind by grinding against him and clenching your walls around his cock. 

  
  


You bend your lower back a little bit more and you push the clone in front of you into a sitting position. 

  
  


“What the fuck are you doing?” Tobirama asks. 

“Relax,” you tell him seductively. 

  
  


The clone behind you grabs your waist, and you plant your hands on the clone in front of you. Then, you reach down and begin to stroke their cock, twisting as you pump it towards you. You put a hand on the waist of the clone behind you and you guide your conjoined bodies towards the clone, who is now propped on his elbows and his legs willingly open for the two of you. 

  
  


“Ready?” You gasp, overwhelmed by the heady scent of sex that is wafting in the air. 

You drag the head of his cock on your clit, and you ease him in, slowly thrusting yourself forward. You hiss as your hole stretches even more by the second cock attempting to slide inside of you. Tobirama’s cock is thick by the girth and it is also long, so it is hard and painful to do this. You have been stretched open enough to take him, but it still hurts and you feel yourself being torn apart, little by little. 

Both clones moan as their cocks start to grind each other. 

  
  


The original Tobirama feels his pulse bound, and it sends straight to his cock, making it twitch. 

  
  


You begin to whimper as you feel the unbidden thick cocks pulsate and grind inside your walls. You writhe under their hold, and tears drop from your eyes in puddles on the chest of the Tobirama under you. 

  
  


You throw your head back and you start to sob, your climax building faster this time. Your hips begin to buck wildly, and when you glimpse the Tobirama under you, red and gasping for air and sweaty, you feel yourself come, and this time, it is more intense, and it comes with a flood between your legs. The fucking of the clones do not let up, and you hear the slaps of skin against skin, and slick sound of cum along with it. The clone behind you pulls out, and he grazes the tip of his cock on your asshole, and he begins to thrust lightly, not quite putting it in yet, but stretching you, little by little. Your mouth opens at the new intrusion and it is uncomfortable and unbearable, as you feel each cock drag inside you. 

  
  


Your screams begin to sound like choking sounds, and it is raw and scathing in your throat. The clone behind you grabs your hands and holds them on top of your lower back, and your mind is gone, only focusing on the pain and the pleasure. You feel like you are about to topple over, and your consciousness is hanging on by a very wound up thread. 

  
  


“Enough,” the original Tobirama barks angrily. 

  
  


The Tobirama under you finishes, and his load is released, painting your clit, and the length of the other cock that is not in your ass white. He gasps loudly, and pushes himself into you, and kicks at the clone behind you, and you cry out as the head of his cock is pulled out from your ass. 

The mixed cum that was from you and the other clones drip down, and it wets the insides of your thigh. You sit on the clone and you start bouncing on him. You ravage him with your hands and your mouth, scratch him with your nails and then, you lean over and bite down on his collarbone. 

This makes the clone shout, and you feel elated. You sit back again, and you gyrate your hips. You place your hand on Tobirama’s neck, and you squeeze hard enough that his eyes roll back his head. His hips buck up and he plunges himself further inside. 

  
  


“Yes!” You cry out. “Oh fuck-hmm-yes!” 

  
  


The clone that you are riding disperses, and it sends you rolling to your side, and you moan, your senses completely fried. 

You hear both Tobiramas moan, the dispersed shadow clone’s climax adding to their building ones. 

  
  


You roll to your back, and you see Tobirama pushing his remaining clone back. You note the bruises blooming on his neck, the result of you manhandling his clone. 

  
  


“What are you doing?” Tobirama demanded. 

You let out a lazy chuckle, and you watch as the original grasps the clone’s neck. 

  
  


The clone smirks, and he leans closer to the original. 

  
  


“It seems we satisfy her more than you,” he taunts haughtily. “I guess the two of you aren’t enough.”

  
  


Tobirama’s expression grows dangerously dark, and you watch the exchange, your interest completely piqued. 

  
  


“Why don’t you two make up and kiss each other?” You interrupt. You give your husband–rather your husbands at the moment–a pout that is far from innocent. 

  
  


Tobirama’s grip on his clone hardens, and the clone grins proudly as he is tossed towards your direction. 

“I will show you that you are nothing but just a substitute,” Tobirama threatens. “She’s _mine_.” 

  
  


They are now on either side of you, still glaring daggers at each other, one actually taking offense, and the other enjoying the hell out of this. 

“Jeez, come on, this will be good for your ego,” you playfully interject. “You _love_ yourself.” 

  
  


Tobirama glares at his clone. 

  
  


“Well, prove she’s _really_ yours,” the clone snarkily retorts. 

  
  


Tobirama strikes the clone’s face with the back of his hand, and your eyes widen at the sudden display of violence. However, before you can say anything, the two of them are kissing over your naked body, the original forceful and rough, while the other, accepting but with the same roughness. The clone’s hands travel up and down Tobirama’s torso, and you watch their cocks twitch with desire. 

  
  


You press your lips together, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. This is too much. Too hot. 

The clone grasps Tobirama’s cock, and he begins to pump it, his palm cupping and circling at the head, but Tobirama fights it and grips the shadow clone’s wrist. 

  
  


“No,” he states firmly. 

The clone rolls his eyes, and reaches for you, and dips his fingers into your mouth. “Are you having fun, _my_ fucking slut?” 

You suck on the clone’s fingers inside your mouth and glance at the original Tobirama, whose scowl is worsening by the second. Then, you shrug. 

  
  


“Whoever lasts can claim me,” you smile wickedly. 

  
  


The original Tobirama turns to his clone, and they kiss again, chests pressing against each other, hands on arms to hold each other back. You caress the side of their thighs lovingly, but the game turns around when the original grasps the clone’s cock and begins to work him up. You hear the clone pant, and he grows red from the chest up. 

The clone breaks away from the kiss, and he throws his head back as he explodes all over your breasts. 

Then, Tobirama pushes his clone back, sending him crashing against the wall. 

  
  


The clone disappears, and you turn back to your husband. 

  
  


“Well, that was interesting,” you comment as your hand wipes away at the cum on your chest. It is sticky and it forms webs underneath your palm and the skin of your breasts.

  
  


Tobirama glowers at you. “You are going to regret that,” he snarls, teeth gritting against each other. You see his jaw tense, and you note that he really is more riled up than you have seen him before. 

“Oh?” 

“You are _mine_ ,” Tobirama repeats. “Can my shadow clones really claim you like I do?” 

  
  


Tobirama moves so that you are now facing him. He takes your ankles and grips them hard. He pulls you by your ankles, and places both on one shoulder. 

  
  


“Make you scream my name like I do?” Tobirama roughly takes your hips and he plunges himself into you in one swoop. 

You twist under him, but he pins you down by putting his whole body weight over you. 

  
  


“Please you like I do?” Tobirama slams into you, and you burst out screaming. 

  
  


Tobirama’s tongue licks the side of your neck and he begins to suck on the skin just underneath your jaw. He rams into you, filling you over and over non-stop. His pace is invading and it makes you snap open your eyes, but spots cover your vision as his cock mercilessly drills into you. You brace yourself, but there is no preparation for the way Tobirama is fucking into you now. It is just you and him, and no one else, and he is claiming you for himself, like a rabid animal deprived of anything good. 

You begin to weep, as his rhythm does not slow, and instead, he is adding strength into each snap of his hips. Your breaths are now short and urgent, and your body contracts and twists, and suddenly you break open, a feeling so hot and bright igniting inside of you that you can no longer find the words to tease Tobirama. Your screams are your only melody, your message to him that you are all of his. 

You lose yourself, your mind flitting in between the rutting of Tobirama’s hips against yours, with your legs still resting on his shoulders, and Tobirama’s blissed out face as he emptied himself into you, and stuffs you full with every last drop of his cum. 

  
  


Your eyes snap shut, and your body quivers, completely thrown over the edge. The world feels too far away and numb, because once you have known fire, there is no coming back to the cold. 

Tobirama lets out a low moan as he pulls away from you. He takes a second for himself, having to experience several orgasms before he actually does release. He braces himself on his elbows, his face on top of yours, lips lightly traveling from the tip of your nose and to your mouth. 

You are unable to reciprocate, as you feel your surroundings pulling away from you. You are being beckoned into a dark and peaceful oblivion. 

You are completely spent, and your body becomes pliant to Tobirama as he gathers you into his arms, your face pressing against his chest. You feel his chin on the top of your head, and you feel safe. You feel at home. 

  
  


“How’s that for shutting you up?” Tobirama weakly murmurs. His heart hammers hard against your ear, and you hear his blood rush inside his body. 

Your mouth feels slack, unable to say anything more. Your eyes fall close, and you feel Tobirama’s fingers caressing your cheek softly. 

  
  


“We are never doing that again,” Tobirama asserts. 

Your eyes snap open. You frown, trying to string up your sentences, because you know words. “You...liked it though,” you mumble. 

You chew your words, as each one expends your energy to the brink. 

  
  


Tobirama falls silent. “I cannot deny that, but seeing you…”

“Even with your own clone?” You ask in disbelief. 

  
  


Tobirama does not answer. 

  
  


“I liked it,” you whisper and then you yawn. Another shiver goes through your spine and you snuggle closer to your husband. “Thank you.” 

Tobirama hums, his hold on you solid and warm. “Anything for you,” he says, sounding distant, but it is lost to your ears as you slip into a blank unconscious state, where you are no longer plagued by worries and dreams. 

The words haunt him, but he is without his inhibitions, and he finds that making promises like this is easier. Here in the confines of your bedroom, there are no strings binding him to be the Hokage and the brother that people need. 

  
  


Tobirama plants a kiss on your forehead, and then he follows you into your sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tobirama is now officially a brat-tamer and an awkward sex god
> 
> thanks for reading if you made it this far. this was based on a dream. and no, i will not elaborate.
> 
> pls gimme sum love ;)


End file.
